usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Super Kmart locations
Current *FL-71, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened February 20, 1995) - Has a Little Caesar's Pizza Station. *La Siesta Drive, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 7, 1999) - Was a Sears store that was part of mall that closed down in 1998. *5030 E 4th St, Callaway, Florida -(opened March 8, 1995) - Has a Little Caesar's Pizza Station and a Blockbuster Express. *Co Rd 356, Perry, Florida - (opened July 9, 2014) - Replaced the 1657 State Hwy 361 location. *34165 Aurora Rd, Solon, Ohio - (opened May 6, 1995) - Located inside the Aurora Mall. *34014 Lovewood Rd, Graceville, Florida - (opened March 8, 1999) - Converted from a regular Kmart store. *716 W La Palma Ave, Anaheim, California - (opened April 6, 2015) - Replaced the 1840 South Harbor Boulevard location. *7195 N Aurora Rd, Aurora, OH - (opened October 23, 1993) - Has a Little Caesar's Pizza Station and Sears Auto Center. *Central Florida GreeneWay Orlando, Florida - (opened May 3, 2002) - Replace the Dixie Belle Dr location. Has a Sears auto center, a Sears optical center, and an Olan Mills portrait studio. *3692 US-31 Franklin, Indiana - (opened March 19, 2000) - still uses 1960s Kmart logo and signs even though it is a Super Kmart store. Upgraded from a regular Kmart store. *17676 Ashley Dr Panama City Beach, FL - (opened May 12, 1992) - still uses 1960s Kmart logo and signs even though it is a Super Kmart store. Upgraded from a regular Kmart store. *????? Dayton, Ohio - (opened May 29, 2014) - Includes a McDonald's restaurant and a Sears Outlet center. *????? Newport News, Virginia - opened March 9, 1995 - Has a Burger King restaurant and a Sears Auto center. *10845 Mantua Center Rd Mantua, Ohio - (opened March 6, 1996) - Has a Taco Bell restaurant. *Capitol Galleria Shopping Center, Albany, New York - (opened September 14, 1994) - Has a Tim Hortons restaurant, a Sears optical center, and a Penske Auto Center. *????? Troy, New York - (opened February 10, 1993) - Rebranded as "Super Sears Center" in 2005, but it's still a Super Kmart store in name only. This was the "Super Sears Center" prototype store. *?????? Binghamton, New York - (opened August 9, 1997) - Includes a McDonald's restaurant and a Hollywood Video Express. *US-19, Mars, Pennsylvania - (opened May 7, 1995) - Contains a Taco Bell outlet. *20369 US-19 Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania - (opened April 3, 1995) - Has a Chinese takeout food store, a Sears Optical center, and a Penske Auto Center. *???????, Dublin, Ohio - (opened March 8, 1992) - Has a Sears Outlet center, a Domino's Pizza restaurant, and a Hollywood Video Express. *5184 NW 95th Blvd Gainesville, Florida - (opened December 7, 1991) - Second Super Kmart store to open, with the first being open in Medina, Ohio. *????????????, Hollywood, Florida - (opened January 7, 1992) - Was under the "Super Sears Center" name from 2005 to 2007. *Guilford College Rd Greensboro, North Carolina - (opened March 2, 2015 - Was a Sears Grand store. Former *North 32nd Street, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened January 7, 1997) - Closed in 2008, replaced with a strip plaza with a Justice store, a Barnes & Noble store, and a T.G.I. Friday's. The former atuo center still remains empty as of 2015. *1657 State Hwy 361, Perry, Florida - (opened May 12, 1994) - Closed in 2014. Replaced with a Burger Chef and a CVS Pharmacy. *1840 South Harbor Boulevard, Anaheim, CA - (opened June 8, 1998) - Closed in 2015. *278 S Missouri Ave Clearwater, Florida - (opened September 3, 1995) - Closed in 2002, Now demolished for a Super Target store. *5014 OH-82 Mantua, Ohio - (opened February 12, 1996) - Converted into a Sears Grand in 2015. *Dixie Belle Dr Orlando, Florida - (opened July 8, 1994) - Reverted to a regular Kmart in 2002, then closed in 2013. Was demolished for a Super Ames store. *????? Buffalo, New York - (opened July 9, 1993) - Downsized to a Kmart and is now converted to a PACE Membership Warehouse store. *???? Wheeling, West Virginia - (opened March 12, 1996) - Downsized to a regular Kmart, then closed in 2009. Divided between a McDonald's restaurant and a Zayre store. Category:Kmart Category:Locations